starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a Male Korun Jedi Master of legendary status who was the Master of the Order in the days leading up to the Battle of Geonosis, after which he gave the title to Grand Master Yoda. Hailing from the world of Haruun Kal, Mace Windu served as one of the last members of the Jedi High Council before the Great Jedi Purge. Serving on the Council, Windu was often regarded as second only to the Grand Master Yoda, though Windu was eight centuries Yoda's junior. Windu's wisdom and power were considered legendary by many, as were the weight of his words. Widely considered one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order, Windu created Vaapad, the modern seventh form of lightsaber combat, and was one of only two people to fully master it, and the only one of those two not to fall to the dark side. It was said that the only opponents with a chance to out spar him were Yoda and Count Dooku. Mace Windu served the Jedi Order his entire life, training numerous Jedi, including Depa Billaba, Echuu Shen-Jon, and Iguni. It was Master Windu who led two hundred and twelve Jedi into combat at the Battle of Geonosis and defeated the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. He continued to serve the Republic throughout the Clone Wars, often on the frontlines of fierce fighting, where he led Republic forces as a High Jedi General. In the final days of the war, Windu confronted and defeated Darth Sidious in a difficult duel. He was ultimately betrayed by Anakin Skywalker and electrocuted by Sidious using his Force Lighting forced Mace to fall from the window of Sidious's office. He was thought to have died, however he was somehow able to survive the fall. Biography Early life Mace Windu was originally from the planet Haruun Kal, where he was born into the Ghôsh Windu. Jedi anthropologists, who were studying the fact that all the Korunnai could touch the force, asked the Windu clan if they might take a child back to the Jedi Order to regain the Korunnai's connection to the force. Since his parents had already died in the jungles, Windu was given to the Jedi when he was six standard months old. Having not been old enough for his naming day within the tribe, the Order bestowed upon him a name as he entered the Academy. Like all in the Order, the young Korun boy was taught by Master Yoda when he was a learner, and eventually went on to become a Padawan to another Jedi. Windu trained under Master T'ra Saa at one point, though the extent of that training is unknown. At a very early age, Windu learned of his unusual ability to see shatterpoints in the Force and how they would affect all of his future actions as well as the vulnerabilities of his opponents. With these unique abilities, he had glimpses of parts of his future, such as the lightsaber he would eventually build. By age fourteen, the Jedi Council was concerned with Windu, for even though he was at the top of his class, he still could not construct the lightsaber that came to him in visions multiple times. He informed the Council that he wanted a true challenge in order to find the best pieces for his lightsaber. After considering this, the Council sent Windu on his own to the world of Hurikane. While on this mission, Windu was at first chased away by the natives that resided there, but was easily able to resist them using the Force. When he caused one of the fragile natives to shatter, he sobered, and painstakingly restored it using the Force. Learning a valuable lesson about being a Jedi, the natives rewarded him with a violet-colored special crystal. He used this crystal to construct the lightsaber he had seen in his visions and it produced its distinctive violet blade. He would alternate between this weapon and a blue lightsaber he created himself. He also used Eeth Koth's lightsaber, which he obtained when the two Jedi Masters exchanged their sabers during the sacred Concordance of Fealty. Jedi Knight Talented in the Force, Windu passed the trials early. Over the next decade and a half, Windu went on many notable missions that included his first visit to his homeworld, Haruun Kal (during which he learned his native Korun language), and one where he tracked down and defeated the killer Uda-Khalid. During his career, Windu trained many to be Jedi, including Echuu Shen-Jon, and fellow Council member Depa Billaba. He also discovered Darrus Jeht as a very young child after an incident involving the boy's parents. Windu ensured he was tested and placed in a training class, and later trained him for a time, although Jeht was never formally his Padawan. Jedi Master Mace Windu continued to progress through the ranks of the order by achieving the title of Jedi Master and, at the remarkably young age of twenty-eight, was appointed to the Jedi Council. The Council's invitation came after Windu's exploits during the Arkanian Revolution where he fought the cyborg Gorm the Dissolver. As a senior member of the Council, his lightsaber hilt would be uniquely decorated with electrum, a precious metal. He eventually rose to take the title of Master of the Order; making him the leader of the Council, and the second highest ranking member of the Order, behind Grand Master Yoda. As well as his incredible combat abilities, Windu also possessed a rare gift. He had a unique form of Force perception which allowed him to see the shatterpoint in situations, beings and circumstances. These shatterpoints revealed points upon which other things were reliant. Shatterpoints could form links between beings, creatures, planets, or other vessels, and if destroyed or utilized, these shatterpoints could hold the key to averting disaster, sealing fate, winning battles and fulfilling the very will of the Force itself. In addition to being a legendary warrior and remarkably Force-sensitive, Windu possessed extensive knowledge of Jedi history and philosophy, and was known for his diplomatic abilities. Windu was the Council's primary liaison to the Chancellor, although the Clone Wars caused him to question his firmest beliefs. As a Jedi Master and member of the Council, Windu stayed active, spearheading many diplomatic and peace-keeping missions, including ones to Yinchorr and Malastare. He would also assist in the mediation of the Stark Conflict. In 33 BBY, Windu also met with Chancellor Finis Valorum and advised him about how to deal with the terrorist organization known as The Flail. Another such mission was to Nar Shaddaa, where Windu, accompanied by his former Padawan Depa Billaba, was investigating an animal-smuggling ring. As he was surrounded by a large number of thugs, his former Padawan Depa Billaba arrived to help him, and they made short work of their assailants. They eventually located the source of the smuggling, but only after fighting a number of deranged akk dogs originally from Haruun Kal. Windu and Billaba would eventually end up together on Haruun Kal, with tragic results. Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems would occur. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by the Confederacy on Geonosis and prepared to be executed. Having learned of this, Mace Windu, without waiting for the Clone Army to be put at the Republic's disposal, led a Jedi strike force to Geonosis. Windu, along with Luminara Unduli, destroyed Geonosian gun emplacements blocking the way to the arena in his TX-130S fighter tank. When Kenobi, Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala were brought to the Geonosis arena, Windu and his Jedi revealed themselves to Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy, who was personally overseeing the planned execution. Eventually, the Jedi were outnumbered by Separatist battle droids, but Master Yoda and the Clone Troopers rescued the Jedi. After that, Windu and the other surviving Jedi joined the battle as military commanders. Windu again took the controls of his tank and was moving to intercept Count Dooku when three of Dooku's Dark Acolytes confronted him in their own vehicles. Windu was able to defeat all three of them, but the delay prevented him from reaching Dooku.